The Chosen Ones
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When a new term leads to a new student called Ally from Ireland and is rooming with Nina and they find out that they both have the same locket from opposite sides of the world and when they are put together they could be catastrophic what will happen and how are they both connected.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Ones?

So this term is going to be awesome i thought to myself, i have had a mixed time here in America from my Gran and my Aunt Melissa dying i moved in with my karate instructor, Mr Richard Soneli , his wife Amanda Soneli and their daughter Miranda Soneli and i have known they since i was like 2 years old so they treat me like family and we all get along really well and Richard did a karate class on Saturdays and i started to do them and i am now a third degree black belt and their older son Harold Soneli taught me loads of cool tricks to do in karate and Amanda taught me to bake and cook loads of really delicious things like Foccaci bread, Sushi, Mushroom Tagliatelle, Cucumber Canapes and Parmesan Tortilla Crisps.

So i was really looking forward to seeing everyone at the house and apparently they have remodeled Anubis House and it is really cool and modern and it looks amazing and so it is going to be awesome this term and the great thing is that me and Fabian are together and i don't even care about Joy this term because Fabian is my boyfriend and Joy is not going to stand in the way of that this term.

So when i arrived at Anubis House i was so shocked and so i paid the man and grabbed my things and ran up to the front door and rang the door bell and Trudy came up to me after opening the door and she gave me a huge hug and she told me all about the remodeling and that the attic had been converted into a bedroom and that i was sharing that room with this new girl and that Amber was rooming with Mara in Amber's old room and that Patricia and Joy were in their regular room and so i went upstairs and chose my bed and i unpacked and then i finished packing and went down stairs and Trudy said that since i was quite early, nobody would be here for a while and that she had to go to the shops and i said i'll be okay on my own and then once Trudy had left i decided to use my cooking skills to make some Mushroom Tagliatelle, some Cucumber Canapes and a chocolate cheesecake and i managed to make all of them, cleaned up and made them really presentable before Trudy even got back and when she got back i showed her what i had cooked and she was really impressed with the quality of them and then i went and read a magazine and then about 5 minutes later Fabian, Amber and Jerome arrived and i gave them hugs and then Jerome caught smell of the chocolate cheesecake that i had made and Amber went to find Trudy and so me and Fabian just started kissing and then we went into full on make-out and then as we heard Amber slam the kitchen door and then we walked into the common room and we sat down and then everyone else showed up and Trudy finished the things she was making and then there was a knock at the door and Trudy answered it and then she said everyone please welcome your new classmate Ally Lions, she's from Ireland and then Trudy left and then Ally went up stairs to pack and she was wondering where the attic was and i went and showed her and i told her that we were going to be roommates and then i offered to help her unpack and then as she was putting her make up on her dresser, she dropped something and so i picked it up for her and it was a locket the same as mine but mine glows red and hers glows white and so i asked her why do you have a eye of Horus necklace exactly the same as mine and she said that she was walking on one of the beaches in Ireland and she came across these sea caves that had the weirdest drawings and symbols and in the middle of the cave was the locket and she has had it ever since and then i said that an old lady gave mine to me and i'll would tell you more but i need to ask my friends if i can let you in on the biggest secret at Anubis House and she said okay and we finished unpacking when both of our lockets started to become really hot and they were glowing really brightly and they were becoming attracted to each other and so we took them off and put them together and it let out a massive shriek and an extremely bright light and then the power went out and suddenly we both passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

So when we woke up we were in a hospital and me and Ally were side by side and then i heard Trudy said there awake and then everyone started crowding round us both and so i asked Fabian what happened and he said that well, i was about to come and get you both to come down for dinner when suddenly there was this really bright light and this really bright light and so we all went to check if you guys were ok and we saw that you guys had passed out.

So then the doctors came in and said that they needed to check us over and so everybody but Trudy and Fabian left the room and then they did all of the tests on us and they said that we go home and so everyone left the room and we got dressed and then we left and then we got cabs back to Anubis House and then we had dinner and then i went and got a shower and then Ally went as well and then we got ready for bed and then we sat talking about the lockets and then Fabian, Alfie, Patricia,and Amber came up and i said that i wanted to initiate Ally into Sibuna and then i got some strange looks and Ally asked what's Sibuna and i said that is a organization that we formed and Amber came up with the name for is as it is Anubis backwards and then Fabian said how come you want Ally in Sibuna and i said me and her are obviously connected somehow and then Patricia said what do you mean connected and then we both took out our lockets at the same time and we both got shocked faces and then we said that the power cut and the noise and the light was caused by these when we put them together and then Alfie said why did you put them together anyways and we said we were just talking when they both started becoming really hot and glowing really brightly and then when we took them out they became attracted to each other and so we put them together.

So are we going to put Ally into Sibuna and they said yes and then Mara came up to tell us that Trudy had a very important announcement for us and so we went down and then she said that Victor wasn't coming back this term and we all started cheering and then i said well who's going to be the new caretaker and she said that we will have a replacement house father for this term and here he is and as soon as i saw him i ran up and gave him a big hug and said Richard and i got a few weird looks and i said guys this is my karate instructor Mr Richard Soneli and i moved in with him and his family over the summer when my Gran and my Aunt Melissa died and then i ran upstairs to my bedroom and then Ally, Fabian and Amber came up behind me and i locked the door and then they started shouting and saying Nina open the door and then i did but only for Ally and then we started talking and then a shadowy figure appeared in front of us and Ally looked really scared and so i asked it who it was and it said that it was Queen Hatsheput of Egypt and then i said why are you here and what do you want and then it said you two are both descendants of me and then we both said what and she said to this day i have over 1000 descendants in the bloodline and usually only one person in each generation can be the chosen one but i have chosen two people in this generation because a great evil is near and it will take two powerful chosen ones to destroy him and i chose you Nina Martin because you have been fated to be involved in such mysteries and great evil before and i chose you Ally Lions because you were fated to collect and protect the second Eye of Horus locket and now you have been fated to be together and that is why you must work together to stop a great evil and find and either destroy or protect the final two of my six godly objects which are The Cup of Ankh, The Mask Of Anubis, The two Eye of Horus necklaces, The Pendant of Osiris and The Crown of Ra, and you need to find and either protect or destroy the Pendant Of Osiris and The Crown of Ra and the reason i am coming to you now is because you both have recently turned 17 which is the age where your powers come in and you will be able to read and write hieroglyphics and you will be able to do alot of things that Pharaohs did in Ancient Egypt.


	3. Chapter 3

So after that she vanished and so i unlocked the door and they asked if we were okay and then we said that we found out the reason for us begin the chosen ones and then Amber said that she was tired and was going to bed and then Ally said that she was going to go down stairs for a bit and so it was just me and Fabian and so we started talking and eventually it led to us kissing and then while we were kissing Joy came up and interrupted us and said to Fabian hey Fabes can i have a private word with Nina please and then he kissed me and he left and then Joy said i was coming up here to tell you to stay away from Fabian , but i saw how much you like him and how much he likes you and now i want to say i won't try to steal Fabian away from you anymore and i was wondering if you could help me find out if a boy i like likes me back and then i said who is this boy then and then Joy said it's that boy in our creative writing class David and then i said oh yeah and then Joy said so will you find out if he likes me and then i said he obviously does because when i was getting out of my taxi today i saw him looking at you the way Alfie looks at Chocolate Cake and then she said really and i said absolutely and then Joy said thanks and then she left and then Ally came back up and then we got in bed.

So the next morning i woke up and got a shower and then got dressed and then went downstairs for breakfast and then everybody else came pouring in and we all started chatting and eating and then, me Ally and all of the rest of Sibuna walked to school and we said to Ally that her initiation ceremony was tonight and she had to bring something special to her to burn and she said okay.

So when we got to school we went with Ally to help her find her locker and first she had Creative Writing in the same class as we and Joy and we all sat together and the teacher said that as the school play is coming up and we are the only Creative Writing class in the school he was wondering if one of us wanted to write the play and then i asked if me , Joy and Ally could write the school play and he said okay and then we started to brain storm ideas all through lesson and we eventually came up with an idea and it was going to be like a modern take on Romeo and Juliet and it would be set in a rich teenagers life and about how she tries to cope with having a secret relationship with a boy from a poor family and then we decided to work on the script tonight after dinner as it was Ally's Sibuna initiation straight after school and so then the rest of the day was really boring and at lunch we all met up and started on the script and then when we got back from school we all got changed and went to the clearing to properly initiate Ally into Sibuna and after we did that we made our way back to Anubis House and we worked on the script some more and then it was dinner and then we finally after about 4 hours of non stop writing and ideas we finally finished the script and we decided to call it The Life of Rose Buchanan.

The next morning we had Creative Writing third period and we told our teacher that we had the script finished and he asked to look at the script and so we gave him a copy of the script and he said he was really impressed and then through the lesson we were coming up with ideas about costumes and sets for the play and then at lunch we decided to do auditions for the roles and we found actors and actresses for every part except the female lead and so Joy and Ally said hey Nina why don't you play the female role because you fit this part perfectly and it will brilliant for the authenticity of the play if we have boyfriend and girl friend as the lead roles and i said fine alright.

So this is the list of the people and who that they are playing

Nina Martin - Rose Buchanan - Female lead

Fabian Rutter - Cody Thompson - Male lead

Jerome Clarke - Brad Buchanan - Rose's Father

Mara Jaffray - Sierra Thompson - Cody's older sister

Willow Jenks - Harriet Buchanan - Rose's Mother

Patricia Williamson - Shelby Thompson - Fabian' s Mother

David Fares - James Buchanan - Rose's older Brother

Other Characters

Cindy

Harry

Alfie

Nick

Lilly

Sarah

Abigail

Mandy

Jessica

Jade

Micheal

Luke

Kevin

Samuel

Tyler.

So after school we went round the houses and gave everyone their scripts and then everyone who had a part at Anubis House ran through the lines while Amber asked if she could do costumes and she was designing away and then Eddie asked if he could help with sets and we said sure and then the rest of the day was the same as every other day.


	4. Chapter 4

So the next morning it was a Friday and in the morning we had breakfast and Trudy said that Mr Sweet that me, Ally and Joy, Eddie and Amber had the day off to work on the play and so we got changed into some other clothes and we got to school early to put up the posters that said the rehearsal times and the day of the play and then we went to the auditorium and Eddie started on the sets and he had managed to find some old family friends to help us out with the sets and the lighting and sound and Amber started on the costumes and by lunch which was the first proper rehearsal of the day we had most of the sets done and Amber was half way through all of the costumes and so everyone came in and we started rehearsing the first scene and then we had a break and then we continued and then at the end of lunch they had to go back to lesson and so Ally checked on the costumes and the sets and Joy checked in with the lighting and sound and then because we had put in a song in the play, i thought i might as well practice it as i am doing a solo and so i said to the people in the lighting and sound room to play the song i was singing for my solo and they said okay and they started playing Fight For This Love by Cheryl Cole,

Too much of anything can make you sickEven the good can be a curse, curse Makes it hard to know which road to go down Knowing too much can get you hurt  
Is it better, is it worse? Are we sittin' in reverse?It's just like were going backwards I know where I want this to go, drivin' fast, but let's go slow What I don't wanna do is crash, no  
Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call homeWhenever you feel like we're growing apartLet's just go back, back, back, back, back, to the start, oh  
Anything that's worth havin' Sure enough worth fighting for Quittin's out of the question When it gets tough, gotta fight some more, oh  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveWe gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveIf it's worth having, it's worth fightin' for, oh  
Now everyday ain't gonna be no picnic Love ain't no walk in the park All you can do is make the best of it now Can't be afraid of the dark  
Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let's just go back back, back back, back to the start, oh[ From: . ]  
Anything that's worth havin'Sure enough worth fighting for Quittin's out of the question When it gets tough, gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveWe gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveWe gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveIf its worth having, it's worth fightin for, oh  
I dont know where were headin'I'm willin' and ready to goWe've been drivin' so fastWe just need to slow downAnd just roll, oh  
Anything thats worth havin'Sure enough worth fighting forQuittin's out of the questionWhen it gets tough, gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love(No matter how hard it's getting') We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love If its worth having, it's worth fighting for, oh  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love If its worth having, it's worth fighting for, oh.

So when i finished singing everyone who was in the auditorium at the time was cheering and then i got a list of what drink everybody wanted and so me and Ally went to go get them and she would not shut up about how great i am at singing and then all of a sudden i had this vision showing me and Ally in a dark room with lots of ancient scrolls and hieroglyphics on the walls and a huge picture of two gods and by the side of them there were two pendants in glass cases and there were plaques on each of the cases but i couldn't see them.

Then i was jolted back to the present when Ally shook me and i said that i had a vision and that i would tell all of Sibuna later on and then we got the drinks and went back to everyone else.

Then about 10 minutes later Fabian came in early and so we started rehearsing some of the scenes that had just the two of us in and we started to rehearse some of the kissing scenes when Mr Sweet and Mr Soneli came in and then we both blushed and they said that they wanted to see how the play was going and that thee is a film director coming to see the play on opening night and that if he likes it he might actually turn it into a proper film, and then we all started going absolutely nuts and then everybody else started coming in and so once everybody was here we told the rest of them the news and then we started rehearsing properly and then after about 2 hours we decided to call it a night and go home and when the rest of Sibuna got home i dragged them up to mine and Ally's room for a Sibuna meeting and i told everybody about the vision and then me and Ally said at exactly the same time, The Pendant Of Osiris and everybody looked at us strangely and so we told them the story and then everybody was caught up


	5. Chapter 5

So the next morning it was a Friday and in the morning we had breakfast and Trudy said that Mr Sweet that me, Ally and Joy, Eddie and Amber had the day off to work on the play and so we got changed into some other clothes and we got to school early to put up the posters that said the rehearsal times and the day of the play and then we went to the auditorium and Eddie started on the sets and he had managed to find some old family friends to help us out with the sets and the lighting and sound and Amber started on the costumes and by lunch which was the first proper rehearsal of the day we had most of the sets done and Amber was half way through all of the costumes and so everyone came in and we started rehearsing the first scene and then we had a break and then we continued and then at the end of lunch they had to go back to lesson and so Ally checked on the costumes and the sets and Joy checked in with the lighting and sound and then because we had put in a song in the play, i thought i might as well practice it as i am doing a solo and so i said to the people in the lighting and sound room to play the song i was singing for my solo and they said okay and they started playing Fight For This Love by Cheryl Cole,

Too much of anything can make you sickEven the good can be a curse, curse Makes it hard to know which road to go down Knowing too much can get you hurt  
Is it better, is it worse? Are we sittin' in reverse?It's just like were going backwards I know where I want this to go, drivin' fast, but let's go slow What I don't wanna do is crash, no  
Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call homeWhenever you feel like we're growing apartLet's just go back, back, back, back, back, to the start, oh  
Anything that's worth havin' Sure enough worth fighting for Quittin's out of the question When it gets tough, gotta fight some more, oh  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveWe gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveIf it's worth having, it's worth fightin' for, oh  
Now everyday ain't gonna be no picnic Love ain't no walk in the park All you can do is make the best of it now Can't be afraid of the dark  
Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let's just go back back, back back, back to the start, oh[ From: . ]  
Anything that's worth havin'Sure enough worth fighting for Quittin's out of the question When it gets tough, gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveWe gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveWe gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this loveIf its worth having, it's worth fightin for, oh  
I dont know where were headin'I'm willin' and ready to goWe've been drivin' so fastWe just need to slow downAnd just roll, oh  
Anything thats worth havin'Sure enough worth fighting forQuittin's out of the questionWhen it gets tough, gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love(No matter how hard it's getting') We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love If its worth having, it's worth fighting for, oh  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love If its worth having, it's worth fighting for, oh.

So when i finished singing everyone who was in the auditorium at the time was cheering and then i got a list of what drink everybody wanted and so me and Ally went to go get them and she would not shut up about how great i am at singing and then all of a sudden i had this vision showing me and Ally in a dark room with lots of ancient scrolls and hieroglyphics on the walls and a huge picture of two gods and by the side of them there were two pendants in glass cases and there were plaques on each of the cases but i couldn't see them.

Then i was jolted back to the present when Ally shook me and i said that i had a vision and that i would tell all of Sibuna later on and then we got the drinks and went back to everyone else.

Then about 10 minutes later Fabian came in early and so we started rehearsing some of the scenes that had just the two of us in and we started to rehearse some of the kissing scenes when Mr Sweet and Mr Soneli came in and then we both blushed and they said that they wanted to see how the play was going and that thee is a film director coming to see the play on opening night and that if he likes it he might actually turn it into a proper film, and then we all started going absolutely nuts and then everybody else started coming in and so once everybody was here we told the rest of them the news and then we started rehearsing properly and then after about 2 hours we decided to call it a night and go home and when the rest of Sibuna got home i dragged them up to mine and Ally's room for a Sibuna meeting and i told everybody about the vision and then me and Ally said at exactly the same time, The Pendant Of Osiris and everybody looked at us strangely and so we told them the story and then everybody was caught up and then Mara said that Richard wanted to see me in his office and so i went to his office and so he wanted to see how i was coping with my Gran and my Aunt Melissa dying and i said i was fine and then we just started talking in general when Trudy said that there was a letter for me and then i grabbed it and took it up to my room and there was Fabian, Ally and Amber in there and Fabian was on my laptop and then Amber said to Ally that she wanted to show her something in her room and so they left and then Fabian started shouting at me and said how could you and i said err what have i done and then he said you've been cheating on me and then i was absolutely gobsmacked and then he said that i saw the messages and the conversations you been having with him and i was like who and what are you talking about and then he said no Nina i can't believe you would do this to me and then he said Nina Martin were over i hate you and then he left really angry and then i locked the door and then i just broke down crying on my bed and then as i was crying i heard alot of shouting and banging and i heard people shouting my name but i was so upset i just stayed on my bed crying until i fell asleep.

Ally POV

So i heard from Amber that Fabian just broke up with Nina and i tried to get into the attic to see if she was okay but she locked the door and so i stayed downstairs and then at tea time Trudy asked where Nina was and so Amber said that she had locked herself in her room crying her eyes out and she said how come she did that and then i said that Fabian broke her heart and dumped her and then everyone looked really shocked and started shouting at Fabian and then Trudy said well i'll take some tea up to her and then she plated some up for her and then went into Richard's office and told him what had happened and then she asked him for the spare key to the attic and then he went with her and unlocked the door and she went up to see if Nina was okay but when she got up to the attic we heard a scream and then we all ran up to see what Trudy was screaming about and then Trudy said that Nina wasn't in there and then we all started looking for her around the house and then Amber said hey we haven't looked in the tunnels and so they lead me into the kitchen and then Patricia said no we can't get in only Nina's locket opens it and then i said you mean this one and she pulled her necklace out and put it on the key hole place and it opened and then we were in the cellar and then Eddie put in a code on this alcove and a door opened revealing a secret room and then he gave us each a weird looking necklace to put on and then he pulled a book out and the bookshelf turned round to reveal tunnels and there was a booby trap light that stopped when it reached the necklaces we were wearing and then we continued walking through tunnels and when we reached the end of them we started to walk back and then when we got back we said that we couldn't find her anywhere and so Trudy said that she was calling the police.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

So we just said to Trudy that we have looked everywhere and that we can't find her and then she said that she was calling the police and so she told them the entire story and then about 10 minutes later they turned up and they said that they would like to talk to everyone separately and so when it came to me i said that Nina was really upset about something and so i went to see if she was okay but she had locked the door and so i left her to calm down and then at dinner we told Trudy what had happened and she went to go get the spare key and she took some food up to her but when she opened the door she wasn't in there and we looked everywhere and we couldn't find her and then they said that we would have to wait 24 hours to file a missing persons report and then before they left they had a look at the attic and they couldn't find any clues and so they left and so we all went to bed.

Nina POV

So after Fabian broke up with me i took my laptop and some snacks and quietly tiptoed down stairs and went down through the tunnels to a place that only i knew existed and sat there crying and then i eventually fell asleep until i heard a sound and i heard that it was Amber's voice and then i heard the rest of Sibuna and then i heard them walking away and then i sighed with relief and then i decided to go on my laptop and because i was near the school i had WiFi and i checked out the messages Fabian was on about and i he had thought that the conversations i was having with my acting coach were real when he was helping me get into a difficult love frame of mind for the play and then i sent Fabian a text saying ` the messages you saw were between me and my acting coach to help me get into a difficult ,love frame of mind in preparation for the play and i still love you but i don't think that we can be together at the moment because if you can't trust me or vice versa then we can't have a stable relationship at all` and so i scrolled down my contacts and clicked on Fabian's name and i hit send and then i came off my laptop and then i put in my headphones and listened to music for a bit.

Fabian POV

So everyone is still freezing me out for dumping Nina, but if it was the other way around and i was cheating on her she would dump me and then i put in my earphones and started listening to music until i realised i had text and i saw that it was from Nina and so i read the message and i was first relieved that she wasn't cheating on me, but i was also feeling guilty for not listening to her and then as i got to the bottom of the text i felt my heart drop and so i ran upstairs and into Nina and Ally's room to get Ally and then took her into Amber and Mara's room and i asked Mara if i could talk to Amber and Ally in private and she said okay and so she left and i showed them the text and they were really shocked and then they both looked at each other and they both smacked me round the head and then they said next time don't jump to conclusions and then Ally's necklace started glowing as soon as she said i hope Nina's okay as if it was leading us to her and so we grabbed Patricia, Alfie and Eddie and we followed the necklace and it lead us into the tunnels and i said we've already been down here and so we kept on following it and it lead us to a stone door that had the locket key hole in the middle and Ally put her necklace in the key hole and it opened up to reveal Nina's laptop, her cardigan and her phone, but no Nina.

Nina POV

So i was just listening to my music when i got another vision from Hatsheput and she said Chosen one you are close to the destination of The Pendant Of Osiris but i fear that a great evil has already arrived and to stop them you will need both Chosen Ones and you will need to work together and then she disappeared and then i started walking round the secret room and then all of a sudden the stone door opened and so i hid and i saw that it was everyone from Sibuna and so i stepped out so they could see me and they gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Nina POV

So they gasped and they ran up and gave me huge hugs and then me and Fabian just awkwardly smiled and said hi and then i said that it turns out The Pendant Of Osiris is close and then both mine and Ally's lockets started glowing and then we followed them and it lead us to another stone door this time with a puzzle that we have to re arrange to open the door and so for some reason me and Ally just instantly knew how to solve it and just went at it and instantly solved it and then it opened up to reveal a giant pond with stepping stones and Alfie just went ahead and stepped on the first one and suddenly a laser shot across it and Amber pulled him back and then i noticed a scroll saying riddles and questions and numbers and then i saw that the stepping stones had different symbols on them on them and i said guys i think that to cross this we have to figure out the riddles and questions in order and then step on the right stone and so me and Fabian looked at the first which was What do you put in a wooden box to make it lighter and then me and Fabian said at the same time Holes and then we had to decide who would walk across it and then i volunteered and i stepped on the one that the picture of holes on it and then the next one was If a butcher is 5 lb what does he weigh and then Amber said but it tells you the answer and then i thought no it's not what he weighs it's what he weighs and then Amber, Alfie and Eddie went what? and then Ally said the answer is meat and i looked took a leap to the one that had a picture of meat on it and then the next one was which pharaoh was thought to be the pharaoh who had the most positive effect on people and then we couldn't figure it out so we decided to take a picture of the scroll and then the stones started rumbling and they kept disappearing and then i started panicking and quickly ran back the way i came and then the one in front of me vanished and i had to jump and i just missed and i had to hang on and Fabian helped me up and we ended up kissing and then we pulled apart and he apologized and then we went the easier way out which lead us outside near the school and we walked back and then we got back to Anubis House and then Trudy saw us first and she gave me a massive hug and then everyone else came up to me and then Trudy asked me where i went and i said that i went to this little den in the forest that only i know about and then Jerome said if only you know about, how come they found you and then i said that i had calmed down and was walking back to Anubis House when i saw theses guys in the forest and we walked back and then Richard came down and he said that he was relieved to see me and then Trudy made me something to eat and some hot chocolate and then as me and Ally started walking upstairs i started to feel really dizzy and faint and then i started stumbling around and Trudy and Ally helped me to the couch and Trudy said that i was going to sleep down here tonight and that tomorrow i wasn't going to school except for drama rehearsal after school and i was going to take it easy and then i eventually fell asleep and then during the night i had a dream from Hatsheput and she said that the answer to the latest question is her and then i knew what she was on about and then she said we had to get the Pendant Of Osiris quickly and that sacrifices may have to be made but we may also have to make difficult decisions and then i woke up and then i got a glass of water and went right back to bed.

So in the morning i woke up early and changed out of my clothes and into some other decent clothes and then i had breakfast after everyone else had started coming down and then before everyone went to school i said that i knew the answer to the latest question and then they went to school and everyone else went to school and i was left alone and i was on my laptop at around lunch time when i got a message from the person who Joy was crushing on , David Hughes and he said hey how come you aren't at rehearsals and i said i'm a bit ill, but i will be at the one after school and then i said how's Joy and Ally coping without me then and he said okay and then i decided to say hey I've got to go but i will see you at rehearsals later then and then Trudy made me some lunch and said that she was going out to the shops for a bit and then Richard came down after she left and came to see how i was doing and i said i was feeling a little better and then he went upstairs and then i got my laptop again and i started playing on on some games when i suddenly got really tired and so i put down my laptop and went to sleep again on the couch and i didn't wake up until Trudy came in and she asked how i was feeling and i said that i was feeling better and then Ally and Joy came to see if i was okay and i said that i was feeling alot better and then i grabbed my script from my room and we all headed over to school and when i got there people asked if i was okay and then we started rehearsing the scenes and then after about 2 hours we had a break and then after about another 2 hours we finished and went home and Trudy had dinner waiting for us and so we ate and then we had a Sibuna meeting where we tried to figure out the rest of the riddles and we managed to figure the rest of them out and so we decided to go down there at midnight and so we all went to our rooms and stayed awake till midnight and we met up in the kitchen and went down the secret passageway and went through the tunnels to the secret room and then i retraced my steps and then i stepped on the one that had Hatsheput and we continued till i got to the end i was safely on the other side and then we all took the same pathway and we were faced with an open stone door and it showed a cassam like we were faced with last term and it had a bridge and so i didn't think and started to walk across and then a bunch of pendulum balls kept swinging back and forth and instead of turning back i carried on and managed to get through it and then Ally did as well and so did Eddie and then so did Alfie and Amber and then when Patricia and Fabian tried to do it at the same time, but they were both knocked off and fell down the cassam and we all started crying and screaming and then i said guys wait Hatsheput said that sacrifices would be made and that people would be hurt and so we decided to carry on through the tunnels and we were lead into a dark room like the one in my vision and i saw a screen that showed Patricia and Fabian in this room and they looked really sad and scared and then me and Ally noticed two different cases and pictures of two gods and it said that one of them was Osiris and the other one was Ammut and in each there was a pendant and there was The Pendant Of Osiris and the other one was The Pendant Of Ammut and the plaques read for The Pendant Of Osiris Use this key to become a god or immortal and for The Pendant Of Ammut Use this key to reclaim fallen friends and so then we had to make a decision on which to get and just as we were about to get the chosen key a ghostly figure appeared...

**So what Pendant to you think they will choose and who is this ghostly figure that appears before them review to get a preview and PM with your guesses.**


	8. Chapter 8

So we were about to get The Pendant Of Ammut when Senkhara appeared before us along with Hatsheput and i said to Senkhara what are you doing here as the last time we met you were of supposed of to taken a one way trip to hell and she said Chosen Ones i have no interest in harming you but we came to warn you that a great evil is amongst you within these tunnels and as soon as she said that Rufus and Vera burst in with hatred in their eyes and then i said to Rufus, i thought you went to hell and i said to Vera, i thought you disappeared off the face of the earth and then they said we are here to get what we have always wanted immortality and thanks to Miss Ally Lions here we will be able to get it and then we all looked at Ally and said how could you Ally we thought you were on our side and then she said i'm sorry but the only reason i did it is because they forced me as they have my family held hostage and they said if i didn't do it they would kill my family and then we both started crying and the tears touched our lockets and they started glowing and became attracted to each other and then Hatsheput said you two are realizing your connections and we said what connections? and she said you two are sisters that were separated at birth and the reason you are from opposite sides of the world is because your ancestors knew how dangerous it was to have two Chosen Ones together as sisters so Ally was moved to Ireland and Nina was kept in America and that is why you both were fated to finally be together once you had come of age and then we looked at each other and we took our necklaces off and we walked closer to The Pendant Of Ammut and we could see the hatred in Rufus's and Vera's eyes and we then put our necklaces together as we grabbed The Pendant Of Ammut and it blinded everyone except Eddie and us and then when everyone opened their eyes i threw Eddie the key and said go get Patricia and Fabian and he took Alfie and Amber and then Rufus and Vera looked at each other and ran to grab me but Ally grabbed my other arm and just then everyone else came back in and saw what was happening and Fabian looked really angry and then he helped Ally and then me and Fabian kissed and Amber took a photo of it and then Rufus and Vera grabbed me and dragged me back through the tunnels and then when we were back in the house they took me through the common room and everyone looked worried and scared especially Jerome and then they grabbed him as well and then everyone else came through and then Rufus said if anyone moves any further these two get it and they all stood still and then i started doing my karate moves and everyone looked shocked but Rufus was too strong for me and they dragged us out of the house with everyone else following us and then they took us to a van nearby and they threw us in the back of it and then they got in the front and drove off.

So we drove around in the van for what seemed like days, but in reality it was only about 2 hours and i was crying because i was really missing Fabian and i was shocked because i had just found out that me and Ally were sisters and Jerome was comforting and consoling me then they stopped driving and lead us into a warehouse and then they took our phones and told us to sit down and we did and then they grabbed my pink hair clip ins and my locket and put them into an envelope along with my phone and then they took Jerome's personalized pen and his picture of him and Mara from his wallet and put them in an envelope along with his phone and then they left after locking the door and i heard their van leave and then i got my phone out of my pocket and Jerome said how do you have two phones and i said i am always prepared for an emergency like if i run out of credit on one and i can't top up at the time or if i get one confiscated at school or if i misplace one and then i texted Fabian Help we are in some sort of warehouse about 2 hours from Anubis House please hurry and then i clicked send and then i put my phone on the arm rest and i got a picture message from Amber and Jerome saw it first and he said i thought you and Fabian broke up and i said yeah he did but it was a huge misunderstanding and he apologized for over reacting and then i got a response from Fabian saying we are trying to figure out the warehouse which fits all of the criteria you gave us and i love you and we are trying our best and then i heard their van pull up outside and so i put it in my bra after turning it off and then they came in and they threw us some bottles of Tango and Fanta and some sandwiches and some crisps and they said that we better behave and then Rufus went into another room and Vera stayed watching us and then Rufus came in and took a phone call and he said Hello Mr Sweet and Mr Sweet said Rufus what is the meaning of you having two of our students possessions and then he said i have some of there possessions because i have kidnapped them two students and Mr Sweet said don't you dare harm a hair on Nina or Jerome's head and Rufus said don't worry Eric their safe, for now but if i don't get what i want within the set deadline i may have to be much more persuasive and then he hung up and then he called Anubis House and Rufus put it on Speakerphone and Fabian picked up and said Hello and then Rufus said hello Mr Rutter and then Fabian said Rufus what have you done with Nina and then he said why don't you ask her yourself and then Fabian said Nina are you ok and then i said yes i'm fine and can you please tell everyone else especially Ally, Mara and Eddie that me and Jerome are fine and then Rufus said now onto business Mr Rutter, i want you to get me the Cup Of Ankh as i already have Mr Sweet getting me the Elixir Of Life and meet me at the clearing where i held Patricia and come alone or else.


	9. Chapter 9

So Rufus hung up on Fabian and then he looked at me a gave me a devilish smile and then he left but Vera stayed and went into the other room and then i said to Jerome that we have to get out of here and then i noticed that Rufus hadn't shut the door right and so i said to Jerome that we have to run and so we ran and then we quietly locked the door and then i realized where we were and so i said where to go and then after about 2 hours we got back to Anubis House and so we walked in out of breath and everyone looked at us really shocked and gave us big hugs and then Fabian came up to me and he gave me a huge hug and kiss and everyone looked shocked and then Mara said i thought you two broke up and then we said that it was all a huge misunderstanding and then Trudy came through and gave us huge hugs and then i went upstairs and collapsed on my bed and then Hatsheput appeared and said well done Chosen One and then she said that we had to go and destroy the Pendant Of Osiris before it ends up in the wrong hands and then she disappeared and so i grabbed Ally and both of us went down to the tunnels and we saw that The Pendant Of Osiris was still there and so we grabbed it and then Fabian and the rest of Sibuna showed up and said what are you doing and then Fabian saw i had The Pendant Of Osiris and he said Nina don't do it and then i said you don't know what i'm doing and then a bright light appeared and turned into a portal and they all said Nina don't do it and then i said this is what i am doing and i threw the necklace through the portal and then it closed and then everyone said oh and then we went back through the tunnels and back into the house.

So then we went to dinner and then i went to my room and learned some of my lines, and then i fell asleep while trying to learn them.

So then in the morning it was a Saturday and i woke up at about 10.00am and then i got a shower and got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast and everyone who was in the play was already up and then after breakfast we headed down to the school and got on with rehearsing the play and then Mr Sweet came into the auditorium and he asked for Fabian and as i was backstage with Amber trying on my costume and then i asked Joy where Fabian was and she said that Mr Sweet asked to speak to him and so i went outside and then i saw them walk off and so i quickly grabbed my bag and Fabian's bag and slipped out and grabbed my phone and went on my GPS app and found out where Fabian was and i followed him and Mr Sweet to the clearing near Anubis House and i saw Rufus and Vera looking really angry and talking to Mr Sweet and Fabian and then i heard Rufus say that me and Jerome had escaped and then Fabian said I know where they are and then Rufus angrily said where are they and then when Fabian didn't answer Rufus grabbed Fabian by his shirt collar and as i was about to go and help Jerome showed up behind me and grabbed my wrist and i said shh and he did the same as me and then i heard Fabian say what do you need Nina and Jerome for anyway and then he said i need Nina's locket to open a portal for me and i need Jerome's special key to use the portal to gain entrance to the afterlife and become a god and you are going to help me get them here and then i realized that Fabian was in danger and i ran out and kicked Rufus in the back and he fell to the floor and then Vera came and tried to grab me but i kicked her in the gut and then we all started to run and then i threw Fabian my necklace and then Jerome threw Fabian his key and then we all split up and it was me and Jerome and Mr Sweet and Fabian and i could hear Rufus and Vera in the distance and then i noticed that the secret entrance to the tunnels was up ahead and so i grabbed Jerome and told him to go through the door and i told him to follow these directions and then i said that were less of a target on our own and then i ran in the opposite direction and then i ran into Fabian and he asked where Jerome was and i said that he was in the tunnels and he said ehhhh and then i said the secret entrance to the tunnels and then we ran into Vera and then because Fabian had the key and the necklace i said to Fabian run and he did just that and then Vera looked angry and then as i tried to back away my back ran into Rufus and then i realized i was cornered and then i realized was defeated until i started to hear music and i instantly knew the song and i saw that it was Fabian and then he threw me my necklace and then Rufus and Vera looked puzzled and then me and Fabian started to sing together and then i started to glow and then we held hands and then a bright light started coming from me and when we stepped apart all of me was glowing really brightly and then i started floating and flying and Hatsheput appeared and then Ally appeared and the same thing started happening to her and then i said what's happening and Hatsheput said that we were starting to inherit our full chosen one powers and then we both suddenly started crying and then we hugged and our lockets touched and a really bright red and blue light waves started flying everywhere and then Fabian got a call from Eddie saying that they could all see this really bright red and blue light coming from the middle of the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally POV

So me and Nina have just inherited our full chosen one powers which will only become stronger with age and Rufus and Vera slowly crept away as they realised how powerful we were becoming and then we slowly walked back to school to carry on with rehearsing the play and Joy was asking us where we went and what that bright light was coming from the middle of the forest but we said that we went to find Fabian and that we didn't know about any bright light and kept everything to ourselves.

Nina POV

So when we got back to Anubis House we went upstairs and had a Sibuna meeting and told everybody everything about what had happened and then everybody left except Ally and then i went onto my laptop and i saw that i had a message from my friend David and he said that he needed my help to ask out Joy and plan the perfect date and then i squealed like Amber would about me and Fabian and i said that i would help him out and then me and Ally started planning out the perfect date and a plan to get them together and then we had dinner and afterwards we decided to ask Joy about what her idea of a perfect date would be and she said that her idea of a perfect date would be a little picnic over by Waterfall Creek and then we went upstairs and messaged David back with the results and then we went to bed.

Nina POV

So in the morning we got up and got dressed and then we went downstairs to get some breakfast and then while i was having breakfast Trudy said that my Geography teacher Mrs Coleman wanted to see me before class and so i got my bag and headed to school and when i got there Mrs Coleman wanted to see me because she was assigning me a tutor because my grades were falling and so we were talking then David came in and said Mrs Coleman you wanted to see me and she said that he was going to be tutoring me in Geography and he said okay fine and then since we had Maths together first we walked together and i said that i was coming up with the perfect plan for him and Joys first date and then we went into Maths and then i had Drama rehearsal for the rest of the day and after school and when we got back i got changed and got ready for my first tutoring session with David and because Joy found out she was constantly asking me what we were doing and i said the exact same thing each time and i told her that he was tutoring me in Geography and she said fine and when he arrived we went up to my room and starting studying and then about an hour later we took a break and he asked me something and i said what is it and he asked me if i could teach him to slow dance because after the picnic he was going to take Joy dancing and i said sure and i put on some ballroom music and told him to follow my lead and he was a really quick learner despite stepping on my toes about 7 times and then then during it Joy came in wanting to borrow my hair straighteners and then she saw us together and looked really sad and betrayed and she started crying and she shouted how could you i trusted you and then she ran out and we started to run after her and she went outside and ran all the way to Waterfall Creek and she saw the picnic that i had set up for her and David and she looked confused and so did David when he got there and they both said Nina what's going on but by that time i had started running off back to Anubis House feeling really proud with myself and when i got back i went to my room and Davids phone beeped and it had a text and i was feeling really curious and the text was from another girl asking him out and so as i wanted David and Joy to go out and become either Doy or Javid i deleted the text and put his bag back in his bag afterwards and then i rehearsed my lines for the play.


End file.
